Garix-class Titan
The is considered the slowest ship class in all of the UGI. And due to its lack of speed it has been heavily armored and it packs a considerable punch for something this size it has been named on of the most heavily armed ship classes in the UGI. Characterisitics Designed to be a vessel of war and a vessel of might though its extremely long body and narrow width made it an ideal vessel to besiege worlds. Over 100 of them were constructed during the Novan Wars, and 79 of them were destroyed but then they were being built in the IFP's time era and during the Corporate War not a single one was destroyed but the worlds they besieged they could be seen from the planet when in a low orbit which was a demoralizing tactic. They are heavily armed and armored for war and transport designed to survive attacks that most ships shouldn't. And they are the epitomy of vessels of war when it comes to the UGI. These vessels can put up a fight to ships not only smaller than them, but also much larger. Thier bigger cousin the Delos-class Titan was even larger, nearly 18,000 meters long it was bigger than the UGI Leviathan and besieged the world of Barol when they threatened the lives of UGI citizens during the Hadoff scandal. History Designed by a brilliant Military strategist to have a vessel that was able to recieve a pounding much more intense than the normal vessel out came out the Garix-class Titan. Named after him the Garix became a symbol of terror, and of might, and represented the strength of the UGI during the Novan war, and during the Corporate War it proved its mettle with AULTECH vessels who once nearly destroyed a titan but they never were able to take it down. This vessel was extremely tough during the Corporate War bolstered with Derexium and rumored to have Grey Kalminite armoring near the bridge. When the Delos-class Titan was built and it besieged an world that was technologically advanced the planet of Barol surrendered to the UGI and Special Forces rescued the UGI citizens. The people of Barol began to build advanced vessels of war even more advanced than the UGI, but the Delos-class put them 500 years back technologically by destroying the shipyards and the databank housing facilities that had their entire world's technology stored here. Barol would never fully recover from the incident. Immortus Imperium One of the Garix-class Titans dropped out of Warp too soon and landed in Immortus space, their mission was to go beyond Immortus controlled space but the Imperium thought an invasion was taking place but after a scan they came to realize this Titan had no weapons onboard it except defensive ones and was filled with food and water, the Imperium began to look for a UGI colony or military base nearby their space but never found it. They did find a UGI Logistics Dock even further out in space than their Imperium reached, there they found an entire UGI fleet of nearly 600 Heavy Cruisers, 1200 Gladiator class Cruisers and even more ships though they were tasked with protecting from Atrox. An Atrox ship dropped out of warp and it was promptly destroyed through the unusual moving patterns of the ships. Interesting facts *Due to the immense size of the ship it had to be built in orbit of the world of Carpathia, as its engine units would not have been strong enough to lift it off the ground. *These ships were large enough to pound the enemy into submission and stay alive through Derexium armor. *AULTECH nearly destroyed one after which the UGI learned from this and built counter defenses against the weapon, AULTECH fired a CK Torpedo at the Titan and somehow survived this maybe due to the shielding that held the ship together after the explosion, the Titan blew the AULTECH vessel away with a single shot from its Disruptor Cannon that held a charge for nearly 1 minute, enough energy was exerted and used that parts of the ship minus the shielding array lost power. Category:UGI Ships